AusofAus
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: The place of all one two and three shots that are au of the au Ive created for my teamwork verse
1. Chapter1

What if Antonio had asked Pria to marry him before her first tour and she said yes instead of no? (Part 1)

Pria POV.

We were all headed to the airport to drop me off for my first tour. Everyone I cared about was there. Everyone knew that this could be our last goodbye and I may not come home. First I hugged my parents knowing they would be the hardest. My stepmom just hugged back and told me to fight to come home. My father hugged back too, but he had more to say.

I love you baby girl even though you're not a baby anymore you'll always be my baby girl. Just know whatever happens I'm proud of you. Now go.

Next I said goodbye to my siblings. Each one is harder than the last. I can no longer hold back tears. My two best friends are next. After them, it's time for the second hardest goodbye, my boyfriend. I hug him and tell him I love him. I'm about to bird that plane when he grabs my arm.

Pria. I know we're young and you probably don't want me to wait for you, but the only way I know to say it is I love you and want to spend whatever we have left together. I can't live without you. Priscilla Abigail Reagan will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man alive?

After that I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. I let him hug me. Then I finally found my voice and said yes. People around started applauding for us. I knew we had a lot of work to do to make our marriage work but I didn't care. As we pulled away, he held the ring, then I realized he wanted to slip it on. I held out my hand but it was shaking. I looked at the ring and smiled. What a great way to start a deployment! Well in the way that I had someone waiting for me anyway.


	2. Chapter2

Saying yes instead of no (part 2)

I waved goodbye and boarded the plane. The entire flight went by without incident. I texted my fiancé that I had landed safely. I made my way to the base and greeted my teammates with hugs. All the while I couldn't keep a grin off my face. They wondered what was wrong with me. I told them nothing, crossed my arms and started to tap my left hand seeing if they'd notice. One of them finally did. That explains everything he said. When we got to the deployment base I immediately settled in and stared at my ring some more.

After about a week I wrote my first group of letters home. I sent a picture of me in uniform with my fiancé's letter. That way he had a picture of me with him.

A week after that, the first round of replies came. With it a photo for me. I folded it up and put it in my vest pocket.

After that time started flying. Days turned into weeks weeks turned into months months into a year. Before I knew it my 18 months were almost up. About a week before I was supposed to go home, Antonio's police graduation ceremony invite came. Now at this point my teams replacement hadn't showed up yet, so I had to say no. About two days before the graduation they finally showed. My commander knew about Antonio so he got me on the supply helo home. I raced in just in time.

"Congratulations to all graduates. Now we have a special dedication to a family of service. Antonio Dawson will you come forward please? We have a message from your fiancée.

Hey Antonio! Congratulations on your graduation day! Sorry I can't be there. Just know I tried my hardest to be there, and I'll be home soon. I love you lots and will see you soon.

Now wasn't that sweet? Now I'd like everyone's help welcoming home Antonio Dawson's fiancée Pria Reagan! She's spent the last 18 months serving our country in the navy in Afghanistan. Welcome home soldier. It's good to have you home.

Neither of us could hold back tears at this point. He held on to me so tightly that I said to myself I can't wait for the future with him.


	3. AN

Hey guys!

Roseanne here. Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. All sorts of stuff is going on in ,y personal life, as well as at school. As soon as that all calms down, I should be able to return to my regular posting schedule. Thank you for your patience.

Roseanne


End file.
